


末

by Yang_Jingxun



Category: SF novels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yang_Jingxun/pseuds/Yang_Jingxun
Summary: 6000年后，人类偶然间在太阳系外缘发现了太阳系完全被包裹在一圈黑洞之中。所有人都为此感到震惊，然而，一位物理学家却趁此机会利用黑洞的能量实现了时间旅行…………





	末

**Author's Note:**

> 6000年后，人类偶然间在太阳系外缘发现了太阳系完全被包裹在一圈黑洞之中。所有人都为此感到震惊，然而，一位物理学家却趁此机会利用黑洞的能量实现了时间旅行…………

1  
“这已经是目前为止人类拥有的最好的宇宙飞船了！”舰长站在控制台前，得意地想道。这艘飞船无论从它的大小、体积，到它的核弹武器，还是到人工重力，都是目前最好的。最令人瞩目的是它的力场防护罩。这是目前人类最新的技术。由力场发生器产生的极大斥力，能够将方圆几千公里的物体都远远甩开。此时，飞船已经驶离地月系，随着一声令下，核能发电机立刻带动力场发生器运作起来，舷窗之外产生了一大片荧光，不断剧烈地变换着颜色和形状，在向阳的那一头，这种现象更为明显。这层荧光形成了一个很明显的曲面，延绵几万公里。曲面的外缘微微扭向外侧，中间却略微凸起。所有人在这个时候都暂停的手中的事情，奔向舷窗欣赏这一奇景。“这也许是一些宇宙的高能粒子撞击造成的结果。”他猜道。对于在科学方面知识的欠缺，他一点也不在意。正是凭借着他超人的直觉以及冷静理智的性格，才被推选出来作为这艘巨舰的掌管者。  
“人类的发展速度也真够快的。”他暗中赞叹。确实，仅用了几十年的时间，人类就已经将地面上的聚变反应堆应用到了太空中。很快，人们又发明了聚变发动机。据说这是目前唯一能够带人类远航的工具。就在12小时前，这艘飞船刚从近日探测任务返回，经过了这么快的燃料及物资补充，就又开始远航了。这次，人们将目标定到了太阳系之外：星际空间。他并不感到这很出人意料，因为凭借着飞船优良的特性与强大的动力与防御系统，飞到太阳系之外绝对不是问题。  
望着渐渐淡去的淡蓝色圆点，他联想到古代被称作灯塔的一种东西。将它置放并固定在海上，就能够指引船只。这种古老的物品确实只有精通历史的人才知道。毕竟如今，海洋已经被密如蛛丝的交通网覆盖了。甚至有些大楼直接建在大洋的中央。作为一个不太了解建筑学的人，他仅仅是听说海底大楼是通过一种特殊的纳米材料构成的。这种技术在古代就出现了，只不过当时还没实现量产罢了。地球上没有一处没有被人类覆盖——海洋被人类的脚步踏尽，近地空间被人造卫星和空间站塞满，月球上已建造了探索基地，附近的行星也都被人涉足过……那种永恒不变的猎奇心理几乎在同时将所有人的目光放向了人类未逐之地：太空。当全球所有的国家都在同时设计并建造宇宙飞船时，各种不同思维的碰撞，更加加快了人类进步的脚步。  
舰长凝视着这颗蓝色的星球时，感到有点怅然若失。“这又是好几个月回不了家了。”好在他猛力刹住了这个想法。严重的思乡症能够把一个正常人逼疯。他的内心立刻被别的事占据了：在舷窗的另外一头，旅途的第二个航标——火星，已经进入了清晰可视范围内。“距离全力加速还有多久？”  
“还有半个小时，阁下。”一位坐在控制台前的军官答道。  
“好。命令所有的人回到自己的位置，在加速座椅上坐好，这些必须在15分钟之内完成。”  
他也缓缓地走到自己的专用座椅上坐下，静静地等待加速的到来。  
当飞船调整好方向时，舰长的舷窗正好对向了目的地。当他正视这太空时，突然打了一个激灵。那是几乎完全的黑暗。遥远的奥尔特星云完全没有反射任何光线，唯一能看到的是空无一物的深渊。他感到一种令人窒息的恐惧袭来，紧紧笼罩在他身边。作为一个训练有素的军人，他赶忙克制住了这种情绪，然而当他在深渊或远或近的边缘找到了几颗微弱发亮的光点时，他才完全将刚刚的莫名的情感驱散。他伸展了一下四肢，放松了紧绷的神经，之后重新慢慢地躺回椅背。几分钟前还是傲气满满的他，现在却有了几分不确定的心理。“这次任务很简单，仅仅也就是将太阳系绕半圈而已。”他这样安慰自己。然而，在内心深处，一种威胁感已经生根发芽，无法驱散。  
“人类也许永远会在未知的边缘却步吧。”他黯然想到。  
当所有人都坐好后，聚变发动机缓缓地启动了。经过10分钟的预热，发动机猛然向后喷出一股巨大的火焰。如果此时地球背阳的半球上有人仰望星空的话，肯定会被这突然出现的彗星给震惊到，已经可以用肉眼清晰辨出火焰的形状及颜色：只见火焰顶端是耀眼的白炽色，中间渐渐转变为黄色，最后又均匀地由橙色过渡到深红色。而在船舰上方，后方的舷窗已全部关闭，否则就会将人晒伤。红色的这条巨龙以极快的速度向后延伸，最后在大约几百公里的地方逐渐淡去。坐在前方的舰长只能通过监视器看到这壮观的场景，他却并不太在意，只是瞟了一眼。毕竟这不是第一次了。然而他却突然悲观地想到：“科学的进步使得如今已经不需要艺术家了。”确实。从古至今，有哪位艺术家创造过如此壮丽的景象？也许，人类最终的出路就是科学吧。但是，难道人类的全部意义就在于不断地探索科学吗？  
不知不觉，他的背部十分僵硬地支撑着他离开了椅背。他已经很累了，不想再想这么多。于是他完全放松的全身，顺着加速度产生的相当于好几倍地球重力的力，顺势躺在专门为此设计的加速躺椅上。同时，他突然想到了一件事情，于是右手稍稍动了一下：按下了一个椅子扶手上的按钮。听见前方传来嗡嗡的马达声，并且窗帘缓缓下降，在几秒内就将偌大的窗子完全遮严了。疲惫不堪的他很快就入睡了。  
2  
平静的湖面上，除了微风漾起的涟漪，空无一物。在薄雾笼罩之下，对岸的那抹葱绿、火红和枯黄若隐若现。夜幕已降临。晚霞的红光清晰地映在湖面上。静谧中，一只雪白的水鸟从远方那日落的方向飞来，最终落在了湖边，使地面上的落叶发出一阵腐朽的嘎吱声。它首先警惕地环顾四周，突然间感受到了一个危险的讯号，惊叫了一声，同时迅速地蹦起，紧贴着湖面向对岸飞去。向它飞去的相反方向看去，一个人，方圆1公里、他的听力与目力可及的范围之内唯一的一个人，在地面上坐着，神情像湖水一样平静地盯着那许久才到来的生气与活力，又以同样的神情凝视着它远去，直至消失在薄雾中，仍然未放松聚焦到那迷茫的、望不到尽头的前方的目光。  
此刻，如果我们看他的面孔，平静如水的目光，就会感到他是在赏景或者发呆，毕竟在这种环境中人自然而然地就放松了自己的脑部神经，尽情地享受这种不可言状的乐趣。而他内心却是实实在在地汹涌澎湃。看着那远去的水鸟的身影，他的心中突然涌起几分复杂的情感。然而他的大脑仍然充斥着一种无尽的感觉：迷茫。   
3  
没有人能够解释这是怎么回事。一个月前，一艘装载着全人类希望的核动力飞船，向太阳系外缘出发了。然而，接下来发生的事令所有的人不知所措：当飞船即将飞出小行星带时，几乎所有的仪器都开始报警，远距雷达，辐射检测器，引力设备……经过一番查看，所有人立刻知道了是怎么回事：太阳系被无数的微型黑洞包围！这些黑洞大的有几万吨，小的也有上百吨，缓缓围绕太阳旋转，在这个寒冷的区域自生自灭。在辐射检测器上，人们可以从大型荧屏上清晰地看到，在无比黑暗、寒冷的背景中，无数的微光点在荧幕上缓缓地爬行，偶尔两颗这样的点靠的太近了，便以高速互相围绕着旋转，最终，一个稍微大些并亮些的光芒向四周散开，等到几秒光亮散去后，可以看到这两颗微型黑洞已经从屏幕上永远消失了。它们是如此之小，以至于相撞后直接就蒸发殆尽。散发出的辐射却完全被密布的小行星阻挡，以至于没有人在距离较远的地方检测到。  
一经发现这个情况，全船立刻进入紧急状态，力场、辐射防护罩开到了最大马力，所有人回到位置上做好，飞船以笨拙的姿势掉了个头，全力减速，最终还好在距离几万里处停下了。  
当这个讯息通过数个小时的延时后传到地球时，人们立即沸腾了。全世界数百个媒体都在疯狂的播报一则从数光时之外传回的信息。所有人立即陷入一种莫名的恐惧之中。所有人都知道这意味着什么：没有任何宇宙飞船能够穿过黑洞带，一旦接近黑洞，必定会被肢解、消化，最后直至完全吸入黑洞。  
太阳系被封死了。  
人类远航的希望破灭了。  
而在这个充满着失望与悲观的行星中，在全球各地的完全隐蔽的地下建筑物中，来自地球上所有的科学家都在短时间内集结在这些地方，对黑洞进行研究并且寻找突破的办法。但没有人有十足的把握能够解决这一难题：完全远远超出人类现有的理解能力以及科技技术。黑洞是如何产生的？又是如何稳定地聚集在这里？没有人能够正确地回答。  
4  
在偏离黄道面约10°，距离中心恒星约100亿千米的位置处，一颗大约直径几百公里的缓缓围绕中心恒星转动的飞船中，靠近外侧的部分有一个房间，一个人正安静地坐在一张满是机关的桌子前面，而墙壁上突然现出一个的大屏幕，同时发出的很大的声音使正在埋头冥想的舰长更加感到心烦意乱。“任务无法完成了。”这不仅给他自己带来了不好的名誉，更为严重的是，对于最近发生的事情，对整个世界产生了极大的影响，而自己在这个时候竟然也无能为力。一向以冷静著称的他现在已经感到了控制自己情绪与思想的困难。  
而此时这个突然袭来的噪音更让他感到烦躁无比。舰长抬头瞟了一眼屏幕，“来自希望号2305街817号。”  
“这绝对不会有什么好事。”他苦笑了一下，想道。  
犹豫了几秒钟，他叹了口气，还是按下了接听键。  
“请问您是‘希望号’飞船的长官吗？”无线通讯的另外一端传来一个铿锵有力的声音。  
“是的，什么事？”舰长不耐烦地嘟哝着。  
“我有一点关于黑洞的事。”对面的那个人毫不客气地回复道。  
听到这，舰长并未有任何明显的反应——在过去的几天内，已经有无数的人跟他说他们自己有解决的方法，然后就是请求采纳他们的建议。开始时，舰长还是耐心地认真听完他们的计划，然后告诉他们，这样做怎么样不行，会对太阳系造成什么样的影响，并且不符合科学常理。而到了后来，他实在耐不住了，直接就一言不发打发他们离开。如果计算机没有记错的话，这是几天以来第134个人来阐述他们的理论。  
舰长沉默了一小会儿，最后从鼻子里挤出来一个字：“嗯。”  
“我现在来找您并不是对这个黑洞带有任何的见解。”显然他感受出了舰长的心思。  
既然不是，那你还能有什么要说的？舰长在心里冷笑了一下，但并没有发出任何声音。  
那个人停顿了一下，接着说：我只是想请求您的应允，能够借用一艘中型飞船前往附近的黑洞进行一些考察。”  
“嗯？你要做什么？”舰长大惊失色地问道。  
那个人赶紧说：“不不，您别误会，就是去考察一些黑洞的情况，来补全我关于黑洞的理论。”  
舰长听出来了，记得这个人他好像认识，是一位优秀的物理学家。作为远离地球的飞船的最高指挥官，对于这么点小请求，应该没什么大不了的。现在，他唯一想的就是将他打发挂掉电话。  
“好，太好了，也许你的理论能够帮助解决这一难题。我现在就帮你安排。但是你不能靠黑洞太近了，那样的话就会有危险。”舰长应道，尽管内心却并不认同，全人类齐心协力都没有解决的事，不可能有任何个人成功的。  
那人在道谢后终于挂掉了电话。舰长呼了一口气。突然，他的设备显示收到了一条信息。他懒懒地听完了电脑的自动播报，听到发信人的住址便想起他又是一位资深的老宇宙学家。他从这艘飞船第一次出航就在这里了。他看了看信息内容：  
据我所知，0032851号船员系物理学家，并携带有危险的设备，请阁下谨慎处理。  
舰长笑了笑。就一个年轻人，能搞出什么大动静？再说启航前的安全查验就能将所有有害的物品拒之门外。他很快就将这条信息给忽略了。  
他抬起了头，看到舷窗之外，距离星舰之外仅一千多公里的位置上，辐射屏障产生的和力场防护罩类似的光屏。力场防护罩产生的荧光在太阳系偏远地区已经趋于稳定，也比之前在近日轨道淡很多。但在这个寒冷的地方辐射防护罩却产生了亮度高得多的荧光，而色彩多为深紫色，给人一种压抑感。只见深浅不一紫光不停地以极高的频率抖动着，有一种要吞下星舰的气势。  
舰长把窗帘拉上了。看得太久会造成视觉疲劳。好在，在最近长期身处太阳系边缘期间，他已经渐渐适应了深渊似的黑暗背景。大半天空都是无尽的黑暗，唯一能感受到的光亮是来自太阳散发出的微弱能量——此时，太阳的大小已比邻近恒星的视角大不了多少。小行星带向黄道面的远处无限延伸，最终消失在黑暗的边缘。  
与此同时，在舰船的另一头，一座巨大的人工公园中，一位年轻的物理学家缓缓地从满是枯叶的地上坐起来。他转向身后，穿过了树林，最后在树林的尽头打开了一扇立在半空中与周围的景物融为一色的大门，走了出去，随后轻轻地把这扇隐藏的门给带上了。顿时，这座人工湖成为了一个无人之地。  
5  
物理学家的飞船已经准备好了。收到通知后，他立即带着行李来到了位于船舰下端的停船港中。手腕上的定位设备帮助他找到了自己的太空船。鉴于他是在此舰上最优秀的学者，舰长拨给他了性能优良的飞船。  
在外面看着这个长宽高都将近100米的庞然大物，物理学家感到非常满意。当他小心翼翼地沿着楼梯走上去时，就更加满意了：飞船内应有尽有，更完美的是这艘飞船配备了和母船完全一样的力场防护罩。准备完毕之后，前方地面上的一扇门缓缓地开了。发动机嗡嗡地启动了，向下猛然喷出一股巨大的气流，飞向这扇门，进入了了母舰的变压舱。门关闭之后，隐藏在各处的抽气机立即启动，没几分钟就达到了安全阈值之下。  
接着，最后一扇大门打开了，星空的视角渐渐变大，当将近半边天空已被色彩缤纷的星河占据时，飞船猛地被自转中的母船甩了出去，将物理学家吓了一跳。还好，飞船的自动驾驶功能安全地减速并稳定了下来。  
他仔仔细细地在近几天母舰上的观测人员赶制的几百万黑洞的地图中进行了检索，最终定位了代号为Blackhole-01590348的黑洞。调出它的详细信息后，计算机上显示出了这样的几行字：

质量：10的7次方吨  
相对坐标：距离太阳126亿千米，偏离黄道面15°  
其它：另外一编号为Blackhole-01590346的黑洞正在以1厘米的半径围绕其旋转，质量与此黑洞相当。

对于这简短无比的介绍，他认为已经足够了。这两颗黑洞无论从距离还是质量来说都十分满足他的条件。于是立即毫不犹豫地为飞船设定好了目的地。经过一番方向的微调，飞船全力发动了。  
在控制台侧面的一个立体的投影器，完整地投射出了飞船将要行进的路径。物理学家饶有兴趣地观察着这个新技术的产物，只见它能够毫不失真地展现出虚无的太空，并且从各个方向都能够观测到一个物体不同的面。他留意到了下面的一行小字：

剩下航程：24.59万千米  
剩余时间：4小时

“这真是方便啊！”他感叹道。转而想到自己一直专注于理论物理，却从未关注过实际的物理发明，不禁觉得自己没做出什么大的贡献。毕竟，在现实世界中，真真实实的科技才是最有用处的。  
看到还有四个小时时，他情不自禁地就犯困了，决定先进行3个小时的休息。闹钟定好后，他躺在床上，立即放松了疲倦的神经，很快就睡着了。  
在他睡觉之前，他回头看了一眼母舰，同时也看了一眼朦胧的太阳。一些悲伤的情绪突然奔涌出来。然而，他立即强迫自己睡着了，驱散了自己所有的情绪。  
6  
对于这个重要的任务，他显得很在心。因为他提前半小时就自己醒来了。  
20分钟之后，他已经洗漱完毕，换了一身整齐的衣服，精神焕发地坐在控制台前。此时距离目的地只有几万公里了，飞船开始掉头减速，已经能够做一些精确的计算了。于是他将自己带来的超精密检测仪器打开，测定了辐射以及黑洞运动时散发的微弱引力波的强度。经过漫长的计算，他终于得出了结果。之后再将这数千组对象的实际情况与通过自己设计出的公式得出的结果相比较，发现完美地吻合了。顿时，他感到成就感满满。接下来，他又开始静下心来，写了一篇之后震惊整个科学界的论文，题目就定为《黑洞寿命与其质量的关系》。他确实感受到他的理论能够引起巨大的反响，毕竟，这是人类第一次如此接近于黑洞，并且他还是黑洞探索的第一人。  
写完后，他用一封加密的无限电波信息将这篇论文传送到了地球，在广袤无垠的互联网中开始计时，必须在任务完成后才能够公开，否则就可能会影响到他的计划。  
他已经做好献身科学的准备了。他不清楚这个计划到底能否成功。也许……自己永远也回不来了。他苦笑道。  
这一切都做完后，飞船的电铃突然响起——只剩5分钟就到目的地了。  
他再一次神情地回头看向正在缓缓旋转并小行星带中穿梭的母舰，发出微弱光芒的太阳，以及通过望远镜看了那颗远在百亿光年之外的蓝色星球。  
“家！”他想道。那里，是他出生的地方，是他长大的地方，是他投入科学生涯的地方。而那太阳，则陪伴了他过去的一生中一半的光阴，是给予他以及所有人类希望和勇气的一片永不消逝的光芒。那繁星若尘的星空，则陪伴了人类文明一万多年，带给人们诗意，也引领人们进行哲学思考，指引着进步。  
“够了。”他在心中大声警醒自己，刹住了这种伤感的思绪。他不能让这种情绪影响他接下来的行动。他的内心立即冷却，恢复到作为物理学家思考时的心态。  
目的地到了，查看了地图之后，他发现自己距离那颗黑洞还有几公里的距离。于是他又对飞船下达了前进的指令。刹那间，飞船各处的警报器响起，显示屏上则显示出红色的醒目大字：

错误指令！

“该死！”他在心中骂道。经过一番检查，他发现是驾驶系统的安全程序阻止了这个指令。他立刻断开了安全系统的电源，于是飞船又恢复了原来的宁静。满头大汗的他回到座位上坐下。  
远在万里的母舰探测到了这一切：这位可敬的物理学家自作主张地关闭了自动控制系统，然后径直朝着黑洞方向飞去。  
舰长当然立即收到这些子舰上自动传回的报告，面部表情显得十分夸张。当他渐渐恢复知觉时，立即转惊讶为愤怒，噼里啪啦地按下了一些键，随后屏幕上出现了一个沉稳而冷静的脸庞。  
与此同时，物理学家的屏幕上也出现了一张脸，尽管已愤怒地扭曲变形，但仍能轻易辨出舰长的面部特征。  
“你！在！做！什！么！”舰长以失控的音调嘶哑地吼道，与平时他风平浪静的性格极不相称。  
“没什么，我只是想利用一下黑洞进行一些研究而已。”他简短精炼而又准确无比地答道。确实，他没有撒谎。毕竟，他清楚舰长此问只是多此一举。同时，他按下了一个按钮，屏幕就瞬间关闭了。

无信号！

此时母舰的屏幕上只有这几个字。  
在万里之外的舰长气得胡子都抖了：要是物理学家或者飞船出了什么差池，他就会陷入多大的麻烦啊！他开始后悔同意物理学家自驾去黑洞区了。  
唉，自己必须为犯下的错误付出代价。他无奈地想道，怒气终于被驱散一些。  
他到底要做什么？也许仅仅是去近距离观测一下黑洞吧。希望他最终能够带着完整的人和飞船回来。舰长这样安慰自己。  
舰长现在也无能为力了，追回来也来不及了，有可能还要冒着风险。他只好对观测仓下令：调动最先进的望远镜监视物理学家乘坐的飞船的行踪，并尽一切努力联络上他的飞船。然而——他当然知道，做的这些事都是没用的，只能够安抚一下大众罢了。

而这位物理学家在这个时候长呼了一口气。他平视前方，靠在椅背上做了几个深呼吸，然后迅速地站起来，走到船舱的一个角落里，打开了他自己专门设计的力场工具——能够利用任何形式的能量获取能源。  
他不知道这个计划会不会成功，没有前人尝试过，也没有任何人提出了相关的理论。但是，即便葬身宇宙边缘，他也愿意付诸一试！  
随着距离黑洞的靠近，力场器的屏幕上显示感应到势能越来越大，当测量值接触到的阈值时，立刻毫不犹豫地按下开关。

让我们瞬间注意力从飞船转移到母舰上。经过了小于1秒的延迟之后，对于所有人都发生了一件不可思议的事情：物理学家的飞船瞬间从二十多万公里处消失了！舰长感到头一昏，跌倒在椅子上。  
沉默。  
好几分钟过去了。另一位随行的老宇宙学家情绪稍微缓和了过来，打破的彻底的静寂，声音颤抖着说：“他去了……”没有人听到了他的话。实际上，没有人能在这个时候有任何声音进入大脑。  
直至几十秒后舰长才恢复的直觉，突然想起刚刚好像有人说了话，他朝声音那个方向看去，是一位宇宙学家欲言又止地站在那里。他立即站起来飞奔过去，抓着宇宙学家的衣领，用恶狠狠的语气问道：“你 刚 才 说 了 什 么 ？”  
尽管这位宇宙学家已经醒了过来，但反应弧明显变长。在舰长说话几秒之后，他闭着眼，身子晃了晃，吞吞吐吐地挤出来一句仿佛是恶咒的话语：“他去了一个能够进行时间旅行的地方。”  
可怜的舰长松开了同样可怜的宇宙学家的衣领，颤巍巍地后退了几步，最终还是站稳了。“你是说时光机吗？”  
“可以这样理解。”宇宙学家望着那艘小型飞船刚刚消失的地方，有些恍惚。  
“也就是说能够他突破的时间的封锁吗？”舰长多此一举地问道。  
“是的。通过这些黑洞的能量，他能够穿越几千万年。”宇宙学家陡然转过身来，直视着每一个人说道。  
现在，差不多所有的人都反应过来了。而舰长又小心翼翼地问：“他是如何穿越时间的？”  
“你记得我之前通报的消息吗？”宇宙学家答，“我屡次提醒你的原因，就是他携带了一个‘强力力场发动机’，只要能量够大，它就能够将空间扭曲，调换时间的坐标和空间坐标。”  
“您的意思是…”  
“没错。他已经不在这个三维宇宙中了。他在一个只要前进和后退，就能够穿越时间的地方。”宇宙学家替有些语无伦次的舰长补充了后面的话。  
所有的人再次陷入沉默。他穿越了多远呢？他能否回来呢？  
这些事情，也许只有那璀璨的星河，或者宇宙之上主宰者知道并能够解释这一切了。  
7  
其实，事实并没有这些人想象的那么复杂。  
让我们再把目光移回物理学家哪里。  
请想象在飞船的某个角落有一个能够清晰看到整个飞船的摄像头！并且想象我们正在通过大脑与这个摄像头连接！  
显然，他并没有出事。我们可以清晰地看到，他瞪大着双眼，目不转睛地望向窗外，应该是有什么东西吸引住他了吧。  
而从他的眼睛反射光线的情况来看，窗外的景象明显和之前改变了，但是我们仍不能确定窗外到底有什么。  
姑且从这位物理学家的视角来讲吧。

当他启动那个设备的一瞬间，窗外的景象突然发生了猛烈的变化。他立即回头，一股光芒裹住了他。  
他没有察觉到那是什么颜色，好像是透明的吧。他无论向近处还是远处聚焦双眼，看到的都是一样的景象：清澈无比，又微微散发着纯净的光芒。他扑向了舷窗，然而却并没有接触到那神奇的物质，只是感触到了冷冰冰的玻璃。窗外的那片“物体”深邃无比，可是又给人亲近的感受。可以轻松地看到无限远的地方，令人感叹的是那里并非黑暗，而是同近处一样：微微发光，无比透明。乳白色的光芒似静非静，似乎微微的在扭动。不过也许是物理学家眼花了。  
突然，他想到了什么。地球在哪里？他急切地在远处寻找。真的在那里！他无比欣喜，凝视着那个微小的星球，淡蓝色的海洋，雪白的冰川，高耸的山脉，一颗灰白的小行星围绕着旋转……他的视力突然变得奇好无比！欣喜万分的他又去寻找太阳。当他看向一处时，果真发现了太阳在那里！他看清了橙黄色的大光点上有很多微小的黑点，那应该就是太阳黑子吧。当他的目光愈加深入后，甚至看到了那剧烈燃烧、热的发炽的太阳核心！不过…为什么太阳虽然亮但毫不刺眼呢？并且和地球的距离也远了一些。不过…这些并不重要，只要能够看见它们就行了！母舰…母舰它在那里！不远处吧，只见它缓缓地旋转着，拖着微弱的火焰，缓缓地移动着。  
他如饥似渴地在这无尽的空间里搜寻，从远远近近的地方找到了他想看到的一切事物！不仅是这些大型的物体，还有他早逝的父母，他的老师、同学、过去的挚友，以及他永远记得在小时候家庭贫困，一个饥寒交加的晚上，一位陌生人将他带到了一个温暖的地方，给了他东西吃。他永远不会忘记那位陌生人的脸，是他给予了他生存的希望。  
他看到了他想看到的一切。  
当他下意识地抹了一把自己的脸时，发现已经全是热泪。  
这里给了他归属感，给了他安全感！  
没有孤独！没有惧怕！  
经过了很长一段时间，但我们不能确切地说出经过了多久——这里并没有时间。而在这里发生变化的，只是人和飞船的寿命变短了——必须要这样说：飞船上的时钟敲响了几次后，物理学家炽热的内心终于冷静下来。  
这里不是无人之境。这里不是未知之地。  
这里是万物的合成，任何事物都隐藏在其中！  
物理学家欣慰地想。这里亲身经历的一切，都像梦幻一般，将他之前担心自己发生幽禁恐惧症的疑虑完全消除了。  
他的内心完全沉浸其中，任由这光芒控制着他，包裹着他的内心。这是一种什么样的感受啊！文字是无法准确形容的，所以只能由读者的想象力来填补了。  
当他完全冷静下来之后，突然想道：“是不是自己想看到的东西都在这里？”即便有这种想法，他仍然坚信刚刚看到的一切都是真实的。确实，现在日月、太阳，所有他记忆深刻的人，都在舷窗之外陪伴着他。无论距离多远，都像是近在眼前。  
物理学家低头看了一眼钟。天啊，已经过去几个钟头了！他有些惊讶。  
他试了试发动机的开关，便立刻发出了嗡嗡声。仍然可以启动！他欣喜地想道。  
“应该往哪里驾驶呢？”他又困惑了。窗外的景物让他顿时心生一计：就向着太阳开吧！它也许能够正确带领我到达我想去的地方。  
将发动机校准了方向后，他的手放在了正式启动的那个按键上，不知为什么，有一种未知力量使他迟疑并痛苦了一下，但他坚定地信念仍使他将手放了下去——发动机立即喷射出长长的火焰，在几公里处淡去了。  
如果我们仔细捕捉他的细节动作的话，就会发现，当他按下那个键的时候，全身猛地颤动了一下。不过他下一秒还是立刻恢复了正常。  
8  
“你们必须给我找出来他去了哪个时间！”舰长坐在母舰总驾驶室的中央，对所有人恶狠狠地说。  
“我们已经尽力了……”有一个船员小声嘀咕，不过舰长并未理会。  
“你们必须联络上他！”舰长大声喊道。  
“不可能的，全人类再集中研究几十年，也未必能够发明联络时间的通讯设备。”仍是那位宇宙学家发话，还不轻不重拍了拍舰长的肩膀。“没用的。”

在那个年轻而鲁莽的物理学家带着母舰上最好的飞船消失的1个小时后，有人突然发现了一个严重的漏洞：万一这位物理学家进入了过去，并改动了历史，那么……宇宙的整体历史就被改变了！人类就有可能直接从这个三维空间中消失！乃至是太阳系，甚至整个宇宙！这个责任谁承担得起啊！  
不过又有人乐观地猜测到：说不定聪明的物理学家并不会蠢到那种程度，做出毁灭性的事。他也许会穿越到更久远的地方。不过更有可能的是因果链就是这样进行的：一个人主动地前往过去并做了一些必要的事情来助推宇宙的前进。

舰长当然认真思考过这几种说法。尽管他宁肯选择相信后两种，但他仍然忐忑不安，情绪也就变得十分暴躁。  
尽管人们能够猜测到底发生了什么，但却无能为力。此时此刻，所有人能够做的只是平平静静地做和往常一样的事，静静地等待结果出现。  
万分无奈的舰长如今能做的也就是不断地鞭策科技人员努力寻找控制事态的方法，以及不断地烦恼、后悔。  
时至如今，全人类乃至全宇宙的命运，也就完全掌握在那位年轻物理学家的手中了。  
9  
年轻物理学家当然也清楚。他当然不敢贸然行动。毕竟，一个很小的错误就会造成毁灭性的损失。  
他静静地坐着，  
他已经行驶了十几分钟了——当然是按照飞船上的原子钟来讲的。然而，他却并不知道自己到底穿越了多少时间。经过一台计算机根据聚变发动机情况的短暂计算，屏幕上就显示出了已行驶的距离：

1157千米

距离算出来了之后，剩下的就好办了。他将发动机的功率、能量密度、黑洞质量大小等的一切参数都带入了一个很长的方程里面。依靠着计算机，物理学家在0.1秒内就得到了精确到秒的结果。然而，为了保险，物理学家还是自己重新用工整的笔迹重新从头到尾算了一遍，避免出错。毕竟，自己一旦离开了这里，发动机就永远无法重启了——发动机远在这个特殊空间的另外一端，一旦断开连接，自己就永远地离开这个永恒的空间，而卡在不正确的目的地上。  
他仔仔细细地确定后，才敢开始校对路程。在输入了指令以后，飞船微微调正了方向，同时降低速度到最小，以便在最佳时机切入  
几分钟之后，他又缓缓地睁开了双眼，却一时没说出话来：自己已经回到了三维宇宙，并且虚拟世界中的地球变成了现实！哦，仍旧是蓝色的海洋，白色的极地，突出的山脉，以及在几万公里远处一颗灰白的小行星围绕着它转动……  
他使劲把头给拍了一下，但由于用力过猛，差点跌倒在地上。这一切都是真实的！  
他从椅子上弹了起来，像小孩子一样欢呼！  
很快他就坐下来了，冷静一下，接着就根据一些天文现象进行了一些检索：这是6.9千年前的太阳系！数千年以前的人类文明！  
他立刻明白了，自己的位置到银河系核心的距离完全没有变，但由于太阳系自身围绕银河系速度的变化导致了在几千年的时间中偏差了近一百亿千米。  
突然，他想到了一件重要的事，顿时渗出一身冷汗：自己正暴露在近地空间密密麻麻的卫星的监视中！  
他迅速起身，开启了电磁波的屏蔽功能——能够使电磁波毫不受干扰地通过飞船，从而达到隐身的目的。地面上有些人一定看到了，一个细小的光点瞬间出现并消失在太空中。然而，所有人都没有把这当成一回事，他们顶多就是以为飞机经过或者是人造卫星的光芒。  
不过好在当他使用最先进的黑客技术潜入互联网后，发现并没有任何有关这一神秘事件的照片，还是吁了一口气。他继续隐藏在互联网中，以便一旦这种文件被检索到了，就立刻删除。顺便，他检索了一下时间：公元2020,05/12,19:50。然后他将自己的随身携带的设备时间都修正过来了。  
他乘这个隐藏的飞船缓缓地旋转降落，保持极小的速度，以免摩擦空气发热，然后被古代地球人发现。在这漫长的期间，他先对服装研究了一下，然后找了一身显得合适这个时代的衣服。又按照这个时代这个区域的普遍要求，将胡须剃了、并将头发仔仔细细地整理了一番。  
一个小时后，飞船稳稳地降落在黑夜半球上的一块无人的草地上。  
10  
“什么？”舰长突然从椅子上跳起来，盯着一位船员。“你刚才说‘别有目的’是什么意思？”尽管船员清楚舰长根本就没有听他的陈述，但他并没有表露出任何一点不耐烦地痕迹——所有人都对舰长的脾气习以为常。事实上，舰长如果能够听进去一个字，也都是很稀有的事。于是，这位船员又更加仔细、耐心地把他的想法再次陈述了一遍。  
“我最近仔细地调查了一遍这位物理学家的个人资料，”他道，“他生于8926年，毕业于联合第一大学……”  
“这些我都知道，不必再重复了！”舰长没好气地打断了船员的话。  
“当他就读于此大学时，他的同学回忆他曾经一度沉迷于一本书。”船员似乎并未听见舰长的牢骚。  
“什么书？”舰长再次因烦躁而多此一举地问道。  
“没有人知道具体的内容，但可以看得出来他对这本书独有情钟，并且据称——这本书只有他拥有，整个太阳系都再也找不到和它一样的书。不过，它作者的名字却未能够流传下来。”  
“就一本书，连作者都不知道是谁，他又能拿去做什么呢？”  
“我们也不能百分之百地确定，但根据对他同学的采访，这位物理学家曾表明他十分渴望能够和这本书的作者见面。”  
“就这？”  
“是的，没有更多的线索了。我先告退了。”船员边说边耐着性子微微弯曲着腰后退着走出舰长的房间。可以想象，第二天，这位船员房间的墙壁上会出现一个浅浅的窟窿。  
舰长在船员走后，情绪立刻平息了下来。对自己一个人发牢骚有什么意思？他这样提醒自己。  
他也终于能够冷静理智地思考了。事情，并不复杂。但，他又如何能够正确地到达目的地呢？他到底跟那位古代人谈话的原因又是什么呢？  
也许，只有物理学家和那位古代的无名作者这两位当事人把握着全部真相了。  
11  
他，这位远在时间另一头的物理学家，从行李箱里拿出了一个“庞然大物”，当然，庞然大物只是相对而言的，这本书的大小并没有超过一张桌子——但跟现代折叠起来仅有两节手指大小的专业阅读器还是要大多了。那个小玩意只需要去轻轻碰一下，就能够自动启动，并且立刻展开成手掌大小。  
不过这位物理学家仍然津津乐道地，小心翼翼翻开了封页。为了保护书皮，他将纸张的纤维利用一种不会影响墨水、能够加大分子力的化学溶剂浸泡过，旨在加固纸面，并顺便将原本已锈迹斑斑的金属书皮给抹上了一层隔离膜——能够中和氧化物质。  
尽管已经有了副本，但他还是决定将全部精力放在研究这本原件上——毕竟这是他的曾祖父直接亲手交给他的，并在临终前再三嘱咐他：“这本……书的命运就……在你的手上了……你一定要好好……珍惜……它……并且你也要将它传给……具有能力读懂它的……人……”他的曾祖父临终前说的最终要的就是这件事，这令物理学家永远都不会忘记这本书的重要性。  
他已经把这本书给看了好几遍了，但还是意犹未尽。他也不知道这本书到底有何魅力，但总是令他深深沉迷其中。

这里很舒适。我不太清楚世界上有没有比这里更好的地方——但肯定是有的，只不过不是那么方便通行罢了。…………这里背靠着一片浓郁的天然森林，里面所有东西都是原生的——只有一只罕见水鸟除外——它的腿上被绑了人类生产的定位仪（毋庸置疑，这是我亲眼调查过的）；不过如今它已经渐渐习惯生活在这片森林里了。  
…………  
更为难得的是，这里有一片接近森林边缘的空地，并且正对着一条港。港中的水可以说是这个工业化城市里比较干净的了——没有看到太多的杂物，也没有灰绿色，更不用提变质的馊味…………这里的鱼还是很多的。…………重点是晚上的时候——完全没有任何声音，无比寂静，就在这静默的条件之下，星空蔓延满整个天空。除了繁星明月的光芒之外，在这个有限的世界里，就没有任何其它的光线。当你发现延伸至无限远处的苍穹笼罩着你的时候，并不是压抑感——反而是繁星将你融合了进去…………

不知道为什么，我总是感到这里才是我的家，我真正的家，一个真正能够收留我的地方。

他放下书，陷入了深深的思考。这是一种时隔数千年的共鸣，值得细细品味。  
哲学，是永成不变的。而进步的，唯有科学。如今的精神生活，跟过去比又有什么变化呢？可能还比古代更糟。科技的进入整个人类物质生活……实际上是更加侵蚀了所有人的思想模式。所有人也都只为科技而生存了，而科技又是生存的必要条件，人们实际上是在为自己的生存而奋斗而生存。  
而他这位理论学家能够捞到很大的好处吗？当然，在他大学时选择物理系时，遭到了无数人的反对，认为这是没有前途的；而当他满怀希望地毕业寻找工作，却又无一例外地被拒绝——没有公司需要一位理论家来为他们的公司提出一些离谱的猜想，即便有人同情想留下他，又怕遭到其它高科技公司的嘲笑。当他的未来只能局限在留校任教的职位后，他感觉自己已经凉透了。科学……到底是什么？人类的目的的确是为了科学发展进步，可是……方向正确了吗？  
突然，他刹住了自己的思绪；“算了，不必再想了。没有人憾得动这个趋势。如果世界上只有一个人，能够改变吗？可以。一个人的意志容易被改变。但集体呢？这个有着上百亿人口的太阳系生命系呢？集体的意志能够被扭转吗？显然，无能为力……除非……”他苍白地遏制了那个想法。  
“不用想那么多了。” 他再次提醒自己。  
他武断地强制自己合上书，转而向船外观察情况。  
12  
这一切到底是什么？又是为什么存在？一切的一切，根本起源又是什么？这些已经困扰人类几千年的问题，也应该能够继续困扰人类更长的一段时间——除非，发生某些重大的变故。  
其实，并不是人类完全不知道——真理或许已经藏在某些人的手中。然而，仅仅是藏在这些人的思想之中——这些哲学家同样也无法完整、准确的提取他对这种事物的感受，仅仅是有一个模糊的印象。  
当你抬头观察万物的时候，你就会惊奇：这一切到底是怎么来的？如果再深一点，这一切到底目的是什么？  
就在刚刚，我一直盯着天空发呆。没有人在看到了突然一个明亮的光点出现在不该出现星星的位置上，然后瞬间又消失了。实际上，这确实不引人注目，可能也是眼花了。但是，这却引发我想出了别的解释。  
如果那只是一艘人造卫星，当然能解释。然而，又有谁愿意去想它是一艘具有穿越功能的、具有隐身技术的外来飞船呢？又有谁愿意去想它为什么能够凭空出现在这里呢？重点是，没有人注意到了。  
姑且先撇开我的一切情绪，它们无法使我认真思考。我在当时突然想到的就是——为什么会如此突然地就会有一个亮点出现？这只有可能是时空穿越导致的结果，然而，更多的可能是时间穿越——为什么那些高科技生命如此就能够如此迅速地找到地球，这个同样充满智能生物的世界？仅有可能——第一个通过时空穿越造访如今地球的，就是未来的人类。  
假如果真如此（刚刚的仅仅是粗略推论，具体的逻辑细节完全不严谨），那么，如果他已经对历史有详细的了解，知道什么时间该做什么具体的事情，他们又是如何知道的呢？是我的日记这样告诉他们了吗？果真如此，那么再进一步作出假设：我如今写下的东西，一定正在被一群几千年后的科学家研究。然后，他们根据我写的内容，做出决定。如果我在今晚并没有把这一事件记录下来呢？是不是未来人的这个计划就取消了？既然没有出现飞船（这一切都是我的假设），那么实际上，我就不会想过这件事。那么，这个假设也变得毫无意义了。  
一个很荒谬的结论来了：我们不一定真实存在，而这个人类文明，乃至整个宇宙都会被我们的某种行动影响，于此同时，我们本身也会受到影响，此时，我们就会在同一相对时刻产生不同的形态。那么也许，“平行世界”的这种理论能更好地解释这一现象。  
一切的一切，就这样被微妙地操纵着。   
然而，事实真的有那么复杂吗？还有一种极为简单的解释：整个因果链不可改变，即便高级智能生命进行时间穿越而影响过去的事件，这也是时间轴上的一个必然事件！  
果真如此，那么……人类的未来就确定了，宇宙的未来也不可能比实际相差一个粒子的测定。人类出现的意义又是什么？难道仅仅是这个时间链的产物？就是一副完全被时间控制的机器？万物都是因此而在特定的时间诞生，也会在精确的时刻因此而毁灭，那么……我到底是不是真真实实存在在这个广袤无垠的量子世界中？时间轴是永恒的吗？既然人类终将实现时间穿越，那么在无限的时间内就一定能够改变因果链！时间控制中心不可能具有如此大的力量来永恒地控制所有事件的发展！从而导致时间轴被迅速缩短并切断，在有限的时间内必将形成一个崭新的链环。  
人类将永远被困在这里，信仰是唯一支持人类在这个孤独而封闭的空间里度日的永久性依赖。然而可笑的是，神就能够和自然规律抵抗吗？人类只不过是开发点小玩意自我安慰罢了。不过，这难道同样不也在自然之主的掌控之中吗？  
时间和空间被撼动能够理解，因果链呢？没有人确切地知道，而我认为这是不可能的。因果链控制着一切事物，包括时间、空间职中的每个事件，它就像基因一样，决定一切，并且几乎不会出错。  
然而，…………

想到这里，物理学家不禁打住了自己的纷乱的思维，手中的笔也突然停下了。他很自然地想到了一种可怕的想法，但是他极力将它压制下去。因为他清楚，自己的灵魂受不了那种怪异而飞跃的想法。  
他抬头望望已镜黑透的天空，但另外一头升起的月亮却令这个虚无的苍穹变得不再虚无，而充盈起来。  
时间已不早了。  
他从荷包里掏出了一支烟，缓缓地拿出来，点上火，然后就猛力吸了一口烟，火花都在向外溅。他将这口烟在嘴里含了许久，又猛地将它吐出来，形成了一个空心的圆环缓缓地漂向空中。圆环随着高度的增加，越来越膨胀；而密度却随着高度的增加而越来越稀薄，最终，这圈银白色的烟雾在上方半米的半空中完全淡去，痕迹全无。  
一切都是发生的如此平静，没有一点声音。  
他的目光随着这团烟雾向上升，到了烟雾淡尽的地方，他放松了目光的聚焦，呆滞地盯着远处的苍穹。  
一只鸟飞到了由于多天下雨而积累出来的小水洼中，立即惊叫了一声，赶忙站在岸边，抖抖水，立刻飞走了。


End file.
